


Giving In

by Goofatron



Series: The Beginning of a Beautiful Scandal [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Eye Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Tony and Peter have been eyeing each other since the beginning. It's time for the tension to be broken.





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's a filthy Starker? It me.

Peter Parker was the package deal. He was smart, funny, and beautiful. All traits Tony desired. The boy excelled Tony’s expectations with his optimistic charm, and good-natured demeanor. Peter was genuine, unlike others that Tony was stuck with within his profession. 

Over the sixteen months that they’ve known each other, Tony had learned to be more open with himself while around Peter. The kid’s presence made him loose and at ease. Never having to develop fake enthusiasm or forced smiles. It was refreshing.

Everything about Peter was rejuvenating. His smiles brought Tony to life. The echoing laughter that left his soft and pink lips was music to Tony’s ears. He’d occasionally find himself lost in Peter’s light brown eyes.

“Mr. Stark, you’re staring again.” Peter, who was such a hypocrite for doing the same thing just moments ago, brought Tony back down to earth.

“Uh, yeah,” Tony cursed himself when he stammered. Looking Peter up and down, he continued on. “Well, I was just wondering why you thought it’d be appropriate to enter my lab while you’re soaking wet?”

Light pink blended with Peter’s features as he glanced to the side. “Sorry, sir.”

The short apology was so softly spoken that Tony had to strain to hear him. It wasn’t because he was eyeing Peter’s bottom lip puffing outward with every syllable the kid spoke.

Smooth, and unchapped. Residue from the rain made it shimmer under the lighting. There he goes again, imagining himself hooked onto Peter’s face. Relishing in the taste of his tongue and lips.

Tony was too deeply entranced by his intern’s mouth that he didn’t notice when Peter stepped forward, and raised his head slightly. Giving Tony a much better view as he whispered his name.

“Tony.”

His vision met Peter’s, and once again, Tony found himself locked, unable to move even as Peter stepped closer. Round, childlike eyes that gleamed mischievous intentions. They were a deep contrast to Tony’s aged, and worn eyes that shone worryingly and sided with that voice in the back of his head that warned him of the repercussions of his future actions.

Peter was sixteen. Technically a minor, and technically any sort of inappropriate contact with him would be considered scandalous. The kid was jailbait to the extreme, especially with the way he gazed at Tony wantingly.

He never made the move. Neither of them did.

Tony forced himself to back away; to turn away from the disappointed but understanding leer on Peter’s face. Distracting himself with the screen projected in front of him, and moving items around. Occasionally jumping from Iron Man suit progresses, to upgradable features for the Spider-Man suit.

Peter moved to stand in front of Tony while he worked, and he could tell the older man was trying to ignore him by the way he bit his bottom lip. Peter set his backpack on a tabletop to his right, and removed a blue folder.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter cleared his throat. “I’ve brought those drafts and blueprints that you wanted to look over.”

A wave of Tony’s hand made the screen vanish, and he was left staring at a wet Peter shivering from the cold. That’s right, how could he forget?

“Set them out for now. I’m going to grab you a towel, and a clean shirt.”

Tony returned shortly towel in one hand, black plain t-shirt in the other. He threw the towel onto Peter’s head who lightly objected at the action, making Tony smile.

Peter used the towel to scrub at his head to soak up most of the water that resided in his strands. He set the towel over a chair before taking off his wet shirt, and tossing it into the open slot of his backpack.

In his peripheral, Peter could see Tony eyeing him. Turning away from the man, Peter smirked as he slowly reached for the towel, and began to lightly dab at his skin. He moved to give Tony a profile view of his chest and stomach as he dried himself off. It wasn’t too slow, as he didn’t want to be obvious. Though, by the way that Tony licked his lips, Peter doubted he cared.

Tony was almost offended at how good Peter looked shirtless, and in tight navy jeans. They were Lucky Brand, by the small red patch on the ass.

His view changed when Peter turned his body to face him, but never making eye contact. Instead using the towel to gently wipe at his muscled arms. Then, down his chest and across his fit stomach right down to the hem of his jeans, where he could see a small tuft of brown hair sticking upward.

Peter wasn’t really buff. That is to say, he wasn’t built like a modern day Adonis, but he was athletically lean. Understandable, given his unofficial profession. Peter only looked skinny because of his short height. Tony imagined he still had a lot of growing to do.

God, he wanted so badly to claim Peter as his own. Wanted to bend him over the desk and have his way with him. Let his hands roam all over his body while whispering sweet nothings and possessiveness into his ear.

But the so-called better side of him kept him restrained. Reminded him that he had to be the adult, and resist his urges towards the young man in front of him who was slowly uncurling the black shirt over his abs. The hem stopping just below his belly button.

Tony’s gaze rises slowly, taking in how the shirt is just a size too short, and hugs at Peter’s body before resting on the bedroom eyes he’s giving. The little shit.

“Are you ready to begin, Mr. Stark?” Peter’s tone is sultry, and has more effect than it should on Tony’s being. It leaves the older man shuddering under his gaze, and he’s left frozen in place as Peter steps closer to him.

Peter’s eyes never leave Tony’s when he grabs the older man’s wrists, and place them behind on his waist. His own hands trailing up Tony’s arms and interlocking behind his neck. Tony’s breath is heavier, and Peter can tell that he’s battling his inner demons. He decides it’s time to take matters into his own hands, and squash any remaining doubt in Tony’s mind by reaching up and kissing him first.

Tony’s hands jolt up in surprise, but Peter only presses his body closer into Tony. His hips grind against his mentor, which makes him groan, and Peter can feel warm hands grabbing at his ass and moving to the rhythm. Peter smiles in his kiss before cutting it off to stare into Tony’s eyes in assurance.

Just like he’d predicted, Tony has cleared away every bit of his conscious, and has decided to embrace his sins. Peter pushes Tony backwards until he’s sitting in his chair, and then crawls onto his lap.

Tony grabs Peter by the back of his head, and pulls him down for another kiss. This time, playing with his bottom lip that he’s fantasized about for so long. Peter giggles at the nips, and he moans when Tony licks him. Peter caresses Tony’s face, and runs his fingers through the man’s hair, earning him a gratifying moan.

Tony’s hands slide down Peter’s back, and play with the bit of skin showing through the shirt before sliding his fingers beneath the fabric. One hand on Peter’s back, and the other one goes up his stomach which causes Peter to try and stifle a laugh. Tony chuckles at his reaction and pulls away.

His hands are at Peter’s hips, and he slowly trails the hem of the jeans. Stopping at the button, his fingers work to unlatch it, and unzip them. He laughs at the little message left in the fly of the Lucky Brand jeans,  _ ‘Lucky You.’ _

“Yeah, lucky me.” Tony breathes, pulling down the jeans but leaving Peter’s boxers untouched.

Peter wastes no time in relieving himself of his jeans and shoes. His socks came halfway off, but he’s way into the moment to care. Tony’s hand lands on Peter’s half erect cock, and begins to stroke it through the thin material. Peter gasps in delight which makes himself fully erect.

Tony suckles on Peter’s neck, and gently bites at his collar bone. He can tell that Peter is satisfied by the way he shudders under his touch, and it motivates Tony further. His lips trace the boy’s jawline. Pausing momentarily when he reaches the middle, causing Peter to whine.

“Touch me more,” he begs through raspy breaths. “Please, Mr. Stark.”

Using the tip of his tongue, Tony guides his head down the neck and over Peter’s adams apple. He brings his focus back to the still sheathed cock in his hand and unbuttons the opening at the front, slipping it out.

As he’s stroking Peter, Tony can see the boy’s hands unbuckling his jeans in desperate haste. Nimble fingers guiding the zipper over the grown tent in his pants then unfurl the top of his boxer briefs to free his own erection. The sight of both of their cocks in the same view throws Tony into a deeper spiral.

Tony grabs Peter by the legs and tells him to sit up for a second while he lifts up and slides his pants and underwear down to his knees. He positions Peter so that his cock is rubbing against his own.

Peter’s hips unceremoniously start moving in a constant rhythm. Tony removes his hand to quickly lick his palm, and places it back onto Peter’s erection. He throws himself into the crook of Tony’s neck at the intense friction of their movements.

“Oh, god!”

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Tony whispers into Peter’s ear who moans in affirmation.

“Mr. Stark, I’m- I’m gonna--”

Tony increases the speed of his hand movements, and Peter follows suit with his thrusts. Peter lets out a scream with his orgasm, which pushes Tony over the edge. Peter falls limp in Tony’s embrace, heavily breathing.

“Wow,” he gasps softly. “That was amazing.”

Tony kisses the top of his head. “Catch your breath, kid. I’ve got to clean up this mess.”

He holds out his hand that’s drizzled in both of their cum. Peter absentmindedly reaches out for Tony’s hand, bringing it close to his face and starts licking off the residue. When he puts one of Tony’s digits in his mouth, and sucks it clean, he adds another without removing the first. Tony pushes his fingers deeper into Peter’s throat, making him moan.

So, the kid was into throat fucking. Who knew?

Peter removes the fingers and leans up to face Tony. “Can we do that again?”

“Oh, trust me,” Tony grins. “I have much more than just that planned for later.”

Peter smiles, and captures Tony in a fierce kiss before hopping down from his seat. Gathering his clothes he looks on as Tony buttons himself up.

“Can I take a shower before we continue with the blueprints?”

Tony waves him off. “We’ve got all night, Pete. Go on.”

Peter bounds towards the bathroom, purposely swinging his naked hips. Tony stares, and licks his lips. Oh, he certainly had many plans involving him and Peter for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fanfiction for over 17 years and have never ONCE written smut.  
> for my first time, I think it went pretty well. A little fast, maybe, but this was an experiment fic.  
> I do have other Starker fics planned for the future. In too deep to turn back now!


End file.
